No One Knew
by Kurayami-9
Summary: No one knew that they kept each other sane all this age. No one knew they held each other's everything. No one, but them. And it was for the best. Perfect pair. TezuFuji. Yaoi. A gift!fic for my dear friend Nerdgal.


**Disclaimer:** I'm never even going to pretend I own anything.

**Summary: **No one knew that they kept each other sane all this age. No one knew they held each other's everything. No one, but them. And it was for the best.

**Notes: **A little something for one of my dearest friends, Nerdgal. I hope I did well, and I really wish all your days be nothing but happiness and bliss. I love you, and I want you to know that you deserve the best.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. BL.

* * *

There are numerous things that the rest of Seigaku didn't know about their strict student council president- tennis club captain- and the genius. The apparent _'friends'_ air around them had more to it than what met the eyes.

No word could be used to describe that exact sentiment held in their cores towards the other. Respect was mutual, understanding a must, closeness a nature, quietness a charm. Smooth communication between them was just like breathing while outsiders often felt awkward communicating honestly with either of the two.

There are also several things they shared with each other that no one knew about..

..

When Yuuta would act like he wanted nothing to do with his older brother, saying things- that he probably didn't fully mean-, not looking him in the eye when Fuji cheerfully and warmly welcomed him home and started a conversation..

No one knew he escaped during the night and spent the left hours hiding in Tezuka's room, expressing all his longing for his 'little' brother.

..

When Fuji woke up feeling unwell that morning but went to school anyway, because no one thought about telling him to stay home and rest, he ended up with a high fever that he had to take an early leave. Tezuka could only watch from his seat how Fuji barely held himself upright to walk and get out, and the captain just _knew_ Fuji wouldn't be able to take medicine, that no one would be there for him..

No one knew how Tezuka came back home to a whimpering Fuji on his bed, whispering his name and crying silently in pain. No one knew Tezuka took complete care of him by himself.

..

When Tezuka began having those bloodcurdling nightmares that left him unable to go back to sleep because of his fear of seeing the same scenes once more, he ended up being insomniac. His mother simply didn't ask, already believing that her young teen son was an adult capable of looking after his health who didn't want her prying in his life..

No one knew that when the dreams got awfully sickening, he'd spend the rest of the night with his head buried in Fuji's chest, shirt wet with tears, shuddering body tightly embraced by delicate but strong arms and the whispered mantra of reassurances lulling his entire being.

..

When the full weight and meaning of the responsibility and huge reality of his injury downed on Tezuka, the burden of having to go abroad because of his 'critical situation', he became restless. It ended up with him closing up in front of others even more, withdrawing from the lively life..

No one knew how he ended up using his remaining time in Japan hiding in a park, curled up like the true child he were with his head cradled softly, tenderly, in a warm lap and under an equally warm hand. No one knew Fuji was the sole person who kept him stable and safe from the fear of the upcoming experience.

..

When the force of winning a hard game, literally blindly, hit Fuji, and the adrenaline left his all over aching body, the genius contently disappeared for a couple of minutes away from everyone's sights. He quietly pulled himself out and into a secluded part of the grounds.

No one knew that the first words he spoke after the international call connected was a heartfelt 'I miss you'.

..

When the surprise of seeing him for the first time back home unexpectedly took a positive effect on Fuji, he smiled a genuine smile the rest of the day. His happiness shone in Tezuka's eyes, whom in return sent him the same glint, and they held to that until souls surrendered to sweet slumber..

No one knew that Fuji sneaked into Tezuka's room and spent the hours awake and satisfied with being in those bigger arms. No one knew how they departed to their own world.

..

When the echoing of the cheers overwhelmed Tezuka to the point he let out an involuntary smile in front of everyone, he wanted nothing more than to cheer with them, because they were _finally at the top._ All hard work paid off. Tears and smiles and sweat was all worth this glorious moment when everyone was basking in the lights of victory.

No one knew that Tezuka showed Fuji a whole night of sparks and passion for the first time. No one knew that that was the first time they actually spelled the word 'love' between each other, trading it along with a bouquet of other pleasant feelings.

..

When suddenly Fuji went missing from the face of Japan entirely a couple of years later, and his _friends_ started questioning the fears that might have hid behind the fact, they started panicking. The search never found any results, neither positive nor negative, and the knowledge that they didn't know whether he was alive or not weighed them all heavily.

No one knew that Tezuka- halfway across the planet- was gazing lovingly down at the peacefully sleeping face of his _fiancé_. Absolutely no one knew that Fuji was in another world where he truly felt valued and appreciated for having existed.

No one knew the happy days in those two's life had just begun then.

No one knew the true things going between them until around a year later.

No one knew that they kept each other sane all this age.

No one knew they held each other's everything.

No one, but them.

And it was for the best.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope this makes you happy as it's the first time I didn't write an actual plot.


End file.
